The Last Time I Saw Paris
by Gina E
Summary: Maria and Georg revisit Paris after the war
1. Chapter 1

**I thought up this story when I heard this song sung by Julie Andrews. This song, The Last Time I saw Paris was written by Oscar Hammerstein after he had seen what the war did to Paris. **

**The story takes up after the war and Maria and Georg are in America. Georg works for the United States Government. He is being sent to Paris to set up the embassy there and to help translate documents left by the Germans. **

**The Last Time I saw Paris**

**A lady known as Paris, Romantic and Charming**

**Has left her old companions and faded from view**

**Lonely men with lonely eyes are seeking her in vain**

**Her streets are where they were, but there's no sign of her**

**She has left the Seine**

**The last time I saw Paris her heart was young and gay,**

**I heard the laughter of her heart in every street café**

**The last time I saw Paris, her trees were dressed for spring,**

**And lovers walked beneath those trees and birds found songs to sing.**

**I dodged the same old taxicabs that I had dodged for years.**

**The chorus of their squeaky horns was music to my ears.**

**The last time I saw Paris, her heart was warm and gay,**

**\No matter how they change her, I'll remember her that way.**

**I'll think of happy hours, and people who shared them**

**Old women, selling flowers, in markets at dawn**

**Children who applauded, Punch and Judy in the park,**

**And those who danced at night and kept our Paris bright**

**Til the town went dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was spring and the world seemed at peace, at least for now. Maria had just finished planting the last of her flowers that would grace the window boxes of the house. Spring was her favorite time of year. Spring brought new life.

She walked to the barn to check on the new foal that was born last night. As she walked to the stall she saw the foal nursing from its mother. She watched, smiling as the foal finished its meal and slowly walked towards her, its legs still wobbly. She put her hand out as the foal touched her with its nose.

" Well aren't you the strong one" she softly said as she rubbed its nose. " What shall we call you? Maria pondered as she looked at the foal and tried to think of a name. She noticed a small patch of white on the foals forehead shaped like a star.

Star, she thought, would be good name, but then she remembered promising Gretl she could pick the name.

"Oh well , she thought, maybe I will suggest the name to her". Maria was still talking to the foal as she entered the stall. She put some fresh hay on the ground next to Blaze, the foals mother. Blaze nudged Maria with her head.

" You want some attention too, well I guess you deserve it after all the hard work you did last night" she said as she ran her hand along the horses back.

Maria left the stall and headed back to the house. She looked up as a car approached the house.

"I wonder who on earth would be coming to visit this early" Maria walked towards the driveway as the car came closer. She tried to see if she knew who it was. The car stopped and a young man in uniform stepped out of the car.

Maria approached the man as he was approaching the front door.

" May I help you? She asked.

" Good Morning, my name is Lieutenant Pincham. I am here to see Captain Von Trapp. I apologize for the early hours but I have a telegram from General Green."

" I am Maria Von Trapp, the Captains wife. Please come in and I will get my husband for you"

The young man followed Maria into the house. She showed the young man to Georgds study then Maria went to find her husband.

She entered their bedroom and saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. She heard the water running as she opened the door fully.

The sight of Georg shaving always made her smile. She didn't know why she loved to watch him. Maybe it always reminded her of their wedding night, the first time she saw him shave. She remembers how it made her feel. The sight of his upper body, so muscular and strong. The way he looked at her when he realized she had been watching him. The look in his eyes that night caused Marias stomach to lurch with a feeling that she had never experienced. Only now, after seven years of marriage, she knows what that feeling was, desire.

Looking into the mirror , seeing his wife staring at him, Georg lets out a chuckle.

"What is it about me shaving intrigues you?

Maria does not hear him at first as she still is lost in her thoughts. Georg dries his face and walks to her. He looks at her face and smiles as he recognizes the look. He says nothing as he slowly kisses her. Maria jumps slightly as she is jarred out of her daydream. She responds to his kiss as she did that night seven years ago. Slowly at first she returns the kiss, then it deepens as she wraps her arms around him. They break apart still holding each other.

"What is it about me shaving causes this reaction in you? He whispers in her ear knowing this time she hears him. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Do you remember the first time I saw you shave"

He thinks and then responds. "Our wedding night, I was in the bathroom shaving while you were changing. You came into the bathroom and I saw you watching me. As I finished I saw the look in your eyes. I then saw you in that nightgown and the rest , well lets just say I decided that night to shave more often.

He bent down to kiss her again when she suddenly remembered Georgs guest.

" Oh dear, I almost forgot, there is a Lieutenant downstairs waiting for you. He has a telegram for you.

"A telegram did he tell you who it was from?

"Yes, General Green. I told him to wait in your study.

"Well I better finish getting dressed. We will finish this conversation later". He said as he put on a shirt.

"Conversation? Is that what we were about to have" she said as she sat on the bed.

Georg laughed as he took her hand in his and led them out of the bedroom and to his guest downsatirs


End file.
